


Beaches

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tumblr prompt "Wynne--Beaches".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaches

In the Circle, books had been Wynne’s window to the world, her reminder that out there was an entire world, her way of understanding how people thought when they were not raised in a cage. Romances, adventures, Orlesian dramas or collected Fereldan folk tales. Tales of adventure on the high seas.

Of course, in real life, things were not always as they seemed in books, and she had, by now, had many opportunities to observe this. At her age, she should not let things surprise her so, but she had to admit that some small part of her had been excited to see the beach–golden sands by blue-green waves, somehow a sense of adventure. It was ridiculous. She was silently embarrassed at herself for the disappointment she felt, looking at this ‘beach’ of rocks and driftwood, by the churning grey water of the Waking Sea, wreathed in the scent of rotting fish and seaweed.

But it’s no use resenting a beach for not being a different beach, just as it’s no use resenting a life for not being a different life, and so she put it all aside and got on with things. There was always work to do.


End file.
